Waiting for Halloween
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Little silly story with kids :) Autumn is here and I am so into it, I just had to write something with this theme.


**Hi, dear readers :) Autumn is here! :D I am so into autumn, I love this season. I just wandered around Tumblr, checked out some autumn themed pictures (a lot of them...) and I know Halloween is coming and falling leaves and colours and... oh, I love autumn, did I mention it before? :D So I have to write something autumn-themed story. It's a pity, but I never experienced Halloween before - I am living in Europe, so, no Halloween here - but I want to be part of it once :D**

 **About the story: Kids again :D But this time not Newt and Zera's kids... I just have to make it clear, the kids here are Newt and Zera... before they became Newt and Zera. So before WICKED and everything else. It is just a little nothing, it was fun to do :D Oh yeah, I kept the name Thomas, because I cannot think anything else for kid-Newt-before-being-Newt, Thomas just suits him so well.**

 **The story is beta-readed :) (Thanks to my awesome beta-reader** ** **again** :D)  
**

* * *

She couldn't contain her giggles as she looked out the window. She was standing in her room. It was late autumn and the little girl had been waiting for this day since forever. Today was the day! Today she would meet her best friend and start collecting sweets from the neighbours.

Halloween! She loved autumn so-so much, the colours, the smell of fallen leaves when she walked in the forest. She loved to carve pumpkins to make Jack-O'-Lanterns and always laughed with her best friend when their parents helped them light the candles and put them inside the Lanterns. They lived not so far away from the city, but her parents told her she didn't live in the city anymore; it was called the countryside now. She didn't care what it was called, she loved to live here: there was space to play, and the forest was full of deers, chipmunks, squirrels and rabbits. There were lots of places to discover and the kids could wander around in the small forest for hours.

A lot of families lived here, in her little hometown. Everybody was friendly, the parents often spent time together and the kids could play freely at these times. And not even to mention the festivities! Halloween was one of them and the little town changed its scenery; you could see hay bales, Jack-O'-Lanterns and scarecrows everywhere.

She started to be inpatient; where were they? Her mother invited over her best friend's family for the day and she couldn't wait to greet them and grab her friend along with her to play in the hay, carve some more lanterns and when the night comes, to put on their costumes and go out hunting sweets with their parents. She chose to be a black cat this year, she loved cats anyway and thought black cats need more love in their lives, because people treat them badly most of the time.

She wanted to call her Mom when she suddenly heard it: somebody knocked on their door! That must be them! Right away she heard her Mom calling her.

"Allison! Thomas is here!"

She ran down from the first floor instantly. Thomas was the boy she loved the most as her friend. They moved here just a year ago, but the two kids became fast friends and were inseparable since then. Allison greeted Thomas and his mother and instantly grabbed her friend's hand and led him to the garden, where her father had collected the dead leaves that morning. They jumped right into the middle of it, laughing and throwing leaves around. Her long brownish-blonde hair was full of leaves just like his strawberry blonde was, but they didn't care; they just kept wrestling with each other and totally destroyed her father's morning work. This day would be the best of the whole season!

XxX

A couple of hours and some carved pumpkins later, the two kids sat next to each other, waiting for their parents to call them to get ready for the Trick or Treat fun.

"I'll have much more candy than you! I bet!" Thomas said.

"Why do you think that? I am a girl; I am much cuter than you! And because of this, I deserve more candy than you," she replied.

"But my costume is cooler than yours! You are just an ordinary black cat. But I'll be a cowboy! And cowboys are better than cats. Maybe you should be a witch! Since you are a girl..."

"I'll never be a witch, never ever! They are evil!"

"Uh-oh, somebody is afraid!"

"I am not! I am 6 already, I am not afraid of witches!"

"Really? And what if one comes to you at night and grabs your feet and takes you with her? You'd just scream as loud as you could!"

"Yeah? And you'll cry your eyes out because you'll miss me!"

"Nah, I don't think so. I'll be very happy without you. You are not my only friend."

"But I am your best friend!"

Thomas was silent for a moment.

"Yes, that's true. I'll miss you much if the witch takes you away. But I would never ever let it happen! Since you are my best friend I have to protect you."

"You'll do that? Really?"

"Why not? You'll do the same for me."

"Yeah," she fell into a short silence, "I never ever let it happen with you. Nobody can hurt you under my watch."

"Same here," he added.

"We are friends."

"We are BEST friends."

They stopped talking and just sat next to each other. Both of them knew they made a pact at that moment. It didn't matter what would happen to them even when they're adults just like their parents: she would be there for him and Allison knew Thomas would be there for her as well. Always.

When they heard their parents calling to put on their costumes and grab their candy baskets, Allison turned to him.

"Hey Thomas... what if we don't compete over the candies? I'll share all of my candies with you."

"Really?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Of course."

"Okay and I'll share my candies with you as well."

They smiled at each other when suddenly Allison said, "Tag, you're it!"

She touched his arm and ran in the house. Thomas quickly followed her. They didn't care about the future, they just lived for the moment and their only problem was how much candy they could collect and eat that night. They were simply happy.


End file.
